


Ice Cream Run

by tickleyourprostate



Series: The Escapades of Louis and Harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adventures, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Harry Styles - Freeform, Ice Cream, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis talks about wanting to be pregnant, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Mpreg Louis, Pregnancy, store adventures, they're really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickleyourprostate/pseuds/tickleyourprostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry go to the store late at night for an ice cream run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Run

Louis walked into Walmart sleepily with joggers hanging low on his hips and one of Harry's sweaters. He rubbed his eye and looked up at his boyfriend, "Harry?"

Harry was walking slowly beside Louis through the middle of the store, late at night, "What?" he yawned.

"Can we get ice cream? I like ice cream," Louis said softly. He passed the aisle full of cooking pots and pans and looked at it with large eyes, "Whoa."

Harry smiled lazily, "Ice cream sounds good."

Louis smiled slightly at his agreement when he raced down the aisle and grabbed the largest pot there was. He grinned wildly, hair sticking out everywhere from sleep, as he put the pot on top of his head, "Hazza?"

Harry groaned as he walked into the aisle after Louis. "Nice hat," he said between laughs when he saw the pot on Louis' head.

Louis pushed the pot back slightly, resembling a child greatly, as he said, "It's not a hat! It's a helmet!" He pouted.

Harry shook his head and grabbed a pot for himself. "What are we gonna need a helmet for?" He asked putting the pot on his head, "An adventure?"

Louis nodded, "Yeah, I'm the princess and you're the knight in shining armour! You have to save me!" He quickly turned on his small feet and ran as fast as he could to the toy aisle.

Harry laughed and grabbed a spatula as a weapon and ran after Louis , "Princess?" He shouted while running.

Louis had slipped slightly, but kept running to the aisle. He grabbed a skirt to put on as he yelled back, "Help! Help!" Louis then dove into a bin of stuffed animals.

Harry ran to the toy aisle quickly, "Princess Louis? Are you in trouble?"

Louis sunk to the bottom of the bin as he waved his arms about, "Knight Harry! Management's got me!"

Harry threw his head back laughing, "Not management!"

Louis wailed, holding back laughter, "Yes! Management!" He began to throw toys, "Look! This one won't let us kiss! And this one won't let us hug!"

Harry ran over to the stuffed animal bin, "Bastards!"

Louis popped his head up and giggled, "Give me a kiss!"

Harry looked around, swinging his spatula, "Any paps? Management? Crazy fans?"

Louis stood up and looked around and saw no one and grinned at Harry, "Nope." He grabbed the younger lad by his shirt collar and kissed him. 

Harry laughed in the kiss, vibrating his and Louis' lips. He removed the pot from his head, "I've rescued my princess."

Louis nodded proudly, "Now, let's go get princess ice cream."

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, "Get outta the bin, my love."

Louis blushed and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Harry, "Carry me."

Harry put his arm around Louis' lower back, supporting him, "What flavour does princess want?"

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders, "Chocolate chip." He pressed his face into Harry's neck. 

Harry put his helmet back on, "To the ice cream!" he yelled, running to the aisle, holding Louis to keep him from bouncing too much.

Louis giggled and pressed himself close to Harry, "Ice cream!"

When they reached to ice cream aisle, Harry was out of breath from running. Louis hopped off of him, "Am I too fat?"

"You're perfect. Its just so late."

Louis blushed and looked at his feet, covering his face with the sleeves of the sweater, "You're perfecter."

Harry ducked his head down to where Louis could see him. He peeled back Louis' hands from his face, "Awhhh," he cooed.

Louis shook his head and giggled, "Stop."

Harry grabbed Louis' hands in his own and pulled them away from Louis' face showing his pink cheeks. Louis pushed his face in Harry's chest, "I just want ice cream, Haz."

Harry chuckled, "You're gonna have to look up here and pick out your ice cream."

Louis shook his head, "You're gonna do it again."

Harry held up his hands, "Swear."

Louis backed away from Harry cautiously and quickly turned around to the ice cream. He saw chocolate chip and grabbed it hurriedly. Harry held the freezer door open, but had an idea. "Hold on!" he said, running to the pots and pans aisle.

Louis stood there confused, "Harreh!"

Harry ran back from the aisle he was in, "Loueh!" he said, holding 2 spoons proudly. "We're like the only people here, we'll pay for it, but lets eat some."

Louis grinned broadly, "That's what I'm talking about!" He grabbed a spoon and took the lid off of the ice cream and began to eat it. "Well, let's take a walk then."

Harry stuck his spoon in the ice cream, "I like walks."

Louis nodded, "Me too." Harry took Louis' hand in his, swinging them back and forth while walking.

Louis giggled and smiled, "I like this."

"Me too," Harry said, getting another spoonful.

Louis smacked on his ice cream and stopped when something caught his eye. "Harry."

Harry glanced at Louis with his spoon in his mouth, "Hmm?"

Louis walked over to the back of the aisle and grabbed a pink box that said 'pregnancy test' Louis sighed, "Why can't I get pregnant?"

Harry laid the ice cream down and walked over to Louis, wrapping his hands around his waist, "Cause you're a boy."

Louis felt tears prick his eyes, "I don't wanna be a boy. I wanna be a girl so I can have a baby. I wanna baby."

Harry laid his chin on Louis' shoulder, "I know Lou. But theres always other options."

Louis started to cry, "I want your baby in my belly."

Harry turned Louis around and wiped his cheeks dry of tears, kissing his forehead "Maybe theres some doctor that can help us have a baby."

Louis sniffles and nodded, "O-Okay."

Harry pulled Louis up by his chin, "Tomorrow? We can go to the doctor then?"

Louis nodded, "Uh huh. Let's go home, I wanna sleep."

Harry smiled faintly, "Let's go."

Louis kissed Harry on the lips and then froze, "Shit."

Harry's eyes furrowed, "What?"

"Harry look," Louis whispered and pointed at the end of the section they were in. There stood a girl with wide eyes and her phone with a flashing camera.

Harry sighed, "Maybe she'll delete it. Should we talk to her?"

Louis shrugged, "I don't know. Let's just leave it alone. I'm tired."

Harry nodded, "Me too. People won't believe it any way, think it's an edit. Lets go home"

Louis picked up the ice cream and began to stroll away, "Exactly." They reached the cashier, paid for both the half eaten ice cream and their spoons 

Louis giggled, "Bye bye, cashier!"

Harry laughed, "Thank you. Have a nice night," he said to the only cashier in the store.


End file.
